Am I Annoying?
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: A short oneshot about a mere conversation between Luke and Guy. Luke asks Guy whether he thinks Luke is annoying. Takes place a few months after Luke returns from being kidnapped. Revised!
1. First Version

**Am I Annoying**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Guy or Luke or anything but this little conversation.

**Author's Note**: Take a look at the second chapter, it's the revised form of this.

* * *

"Hey Guy," Luke says, trying to get Guy's attention. He was lying on his bed, staring straight up at nothing in particular.

"Yeah Luke," Guy answers him. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, reading a book about Hod.

"Am I really that much of an annoying brat that no one, but you has any time for?" Luke inquires, not turning towards Guy.

"What brought this up Luke?" Guy asks him, turning his gaze towards Luke, watching him suspiciously. It is not like Luke to ask such a question.

"Just answer please," Luke demands, his voice starting to crack, though no matter how sad he felt, there was no way he was going to cry in front of anyone. It would hurt his pride too much.

"Ah well, because of you not remembering your past and everything because of your amnesia, people might not like to accept that," Guy explains patiently, his book forgotten, "but then again, it could be because everyone's busy. Though, Pere, Natalia, and I are always here for you."

"I know, but every time I want to talk with father, he always blows me off," Luke spills, knowing that Guy would not say any of this to his father.

"He is the Duke of Kimlasca Luke," Guys says, ignoring the stabbing hatred that pierced through his heart at the mention of Duke Fon Fabre. Over the course of three months that Luke has been brought back from Choral Castle with amnesia, Guy has learned to accept Luke as a friend, but his hatred for Duke Fon Fabre would not disappear, since he was the actual one to attack Guy's family while Madam Fon Fabre and Luke were innocent. "Your father is and always has been a busy man."

"I know, but sometimes I wish he would just talk to me more. I mean, he doesn't even tell me hi unless, I speak to him," Luke complains, his hands clenching.

"Um, I can't say anything about that then," Guy says with a sweatdrop. "I mean, uh, he'll come around sometime."

"Guy don't do that," Luke says, turning to stare at him. "Just please don't do that again. That was just stupid." He was looking at Guy a bit incredulously. It was not every day that Guy went and said something stupid. However, whenever Luke watches him get near girls of all ages, Luke finds it strange, that Guy is afraid to be near them, especially since he seems to be a girl magnet.

"Heh, heh, don't worry Luke. I won't," Guy says, rubbing his head sheepishly. He continued with a grin, "Boy that was embarrassing."

"You can say that again," Luke states dryly, rolling his eyes at Guy's show of idiocy.

Guy only smiles at him. He personally didn't mind that Luke particularly insulted him by agreeing to his last comment.

"Oh it's almost dinner isn't it?" Luke says thoughtfully, getting up from the bed. He looked towards the clock in his room and indeed saw that it was a few minutes to when the Fon Fabre family usually had supper.

"Yeah, by the time we get to the dining room, dinner should be ready," Guy says, closing the book that had lain in his lap forgotten from his conversation with Luke. He put it away as Luke stretched his stiff back.

"C'mon Guy, let's go to the Dining Room," Luke says, walking out the door. "You're way too slow."

"All right Luke, all right, just don't leave me behind," Guy says, laughing. He closed the door on his way out and chased after Luke. No matter what, Guy has been there for Luke since he came back, and Guy cares for Luke, resulting in him being able to accompany him almost everywhere.

* * *

I might revise this later on. Anyway, what did you guys think of this short ficlet?


	2. Revised Version

**Am I Annoying**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Guy or Luke or anything but this little conversation.

* * *

"Hey Guy," Luke spoke, trying to get Guy's attention. He was lying on his bed, staring straight up at nothing in particular.

"What is it, Luke?" Guy lifted his head up from his book. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, reading a book about Hod.

"Am I really that much of an annoying brat that no one, but you has any time for?" Luke felt somewhat depressed and embarrassed asking something like that of Guy, but he felt that he honestly needed to know.

"What brought this up?" Guy turned his complete attention to Luke, watching him suspiciously. It wasn't like Luke to ask such a question.

"Just answer, please," Luke demanded, his voice starting to crack, though no matter how sad he felt, there was no way he was going to cry in front of anyone. It would hurt his pride too much.

"Ah well, because of you not remembering your past and everything because of your amnesia, people might not like to accept that," Guy tried to give some sort of comfort to the red haired boy, "but than again, it could be because everyone's busy. Though, Pere, Natalia, and I are always here for you."

"I know, but every time I want to talk with father, he always blows me off." Luke spilled out what was bugging him immensely, knowing that Guy would never say anything to his father.

"He is the Duke of Kimlasca, Luke," Guy explained, ignoring the stabbing hatred that pierced through his heart at the mention of Duke Fon Fabre. Over the course of three months that Luke has been brought back from Choral Castle with amnesia, Guy has learned to accept Luke as a friend, but his hatred for Duke Fon Fabre would not disappear, since he was the actual one to attack Guy's family while Madam Fon Fabre and Luke were innocent. "Your father is and always has been a busy man."

"I know, but sometimes I wish he would just talk to me more. I mean, he doesn't even tell me hi unless, I speak to him." Luke clenched his fists, head bowing at the fact that the man he strove to gain approval from, was seemingly unwilling to give it.

"Um, I can't say anything about that then." Guy sweat dropped at Luke's statement, wanting to help him, but knowing that he was unable to. "I mean, uh, he'll come around sometime."

"Guy, don't do that." Luke gave Guy a blank stare, feeling the mood lifting at least a little more. "Just please don't do that again. That was just stupid." He was looking at Guy a bit incredulously. It was not every day that Guy went and said something stupid. However, whenever Luke watched him get near girls of any age, Luke found it strange that Guy was afraid to be near them, especially since he seemed to be a girl magnet.

"Heh, heh, don't worry Luke. I won't," said Guy, rubbing his head sheepishly. He continued with a grin, "Boy, that was embarrassing."

"You can say that again." Luke rolled his eyes at Guy's rare act of idiocy.

Guy only smiled at him. He personally didn't mind that Luke particularly insulted him by agreeing to his last comment.

"Oh it's almost dinner isn't it?" Luke mentions thoughtfully, getting up from the bed. He looked towards the clock in his room and indeed saw that it was a few minutes to when the Fon Fabre family usually had supper.

"Yeah, by the time we get to the dining room, dinner should be ready," Guy closed the book that had lain in his lap forgotten from his conversation with Luke. He put it away as Luke stretched his stiff back.

"C'mon Guy, let's go to the Dining Room." Luke walked out of the door, smirking. "You're way too slow."

"All right Luke, all right, just don't leave me behind." Guy laughed as he hurried up to catch up with Luke. He closed the door on his way out and chased after Luke. It didn't matter of any circumstances, Guy had been there for Luke since he came back, and he cared for him deeply.

_You've never been annoying to me. Because if you were, I wouldn't be as close to you as I am now._

* * *

I might revise this later on. Anyway, what did you guys think of this short ficlet?


End file.
